angel
by angelgood
Summary: Angel zit in haar vijfde op Zweinstein, volgens Professor Perkamentus heeft ze speciale krachten die Harry moeten helpen.Zelf geloofd ze er niet echt in, ze maakt zich eerder zorgen om haar vriendin met haar rare liefde voor debiel jongens.maar ze krijgt
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi, voor de mensen die mijn vorig verhaal hebben gelezen "Dromen en Nachtmerries"die heb ik verwijdert om dat het verhaal niet ging zoals ik wou, dus vandaar.**

**Dit verhaal gaat over een meisje met de naam Angel, ze lijkt niet echt op een engel, ze heeft bruin haar en groen/blauwe ogen ze heeft erg speciale krachten, die Harry kunnen helpen om Voldermort kunnen verslaan samen met nog iemand, en haar afdeling is Ravenklauw. Veel lees plezier!**

Auw pijnlijk, wreef ik over de achterkant van mijn hoofd, Jasmine moest je me zo sterk ontwapenen zeg ik verontwaardigt, sorry ik bedoelde het niet zo en ze helpt me overeind, dankje.

Samen lopen we naar de leerlingenkamer, heb je de opdrachten die sneep opgaf al af? Nee nog niet antwoord Jasmine maar toch ik kan die zij niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen over krachtwater "jullie zullen het nog wel nodig hebben"volgens mij bedoelt hij daar iets mee zegt Jasmine twijfelend ach ik sta er niet zo bij stil zeg ik terwijl wel bij het schilderij komen van de witte heks 'witte sterretjes' zeg ik, ach je zal wel gelijk hebben zegt ze toch maar tenslotte wat vind jij eigenlijk van draco? Malfidus bedoel vraag ik ja die, jasmine je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je hem leuk vind! Schreeuw ik uit (en alle leerlingen in de leerlingen kamer kijken naar ons) nou ja je kan niet zeggen dat hij er niet goed uitziet, nee maar weet je nogal wat hij zei in ons eerste jaar "draco je hebt gelijk modderbloedjes blijven modderbloedjes en ze zien er niet uit schatert patty" schreeuw ik weer. Oké vergeet het maar oké? Trusten ik ga slapen, okeej zeg ik slaap lekker.

_Ohw god man! _Robijn wil je me een lol doen en dat gordijn dicht doen zeg ik terwijl ik een kussen pak en naar haar hoofd slinger, sssh zegt ze geschrokken ik had niet door dat je al wakker was, en schreeuw niet zo want Mimi en Jasmine slapen nog en gebruik niet zulk taalgebruik want voor iemand met de naam Angel, praat je niet echt beleefd fluisterd ze nog lachend.

Wacht maar ik maak ze wel wakker ik sluip naar de wc en vul 2 glazen met water, oké let op zeg ik met een grote glimlach tegen Robijn, ik gooi tegelijk de inhoud van de glazen over de gezichten over Mimi en Jasmine what the fuck! Gilt Jasmine geschrokken terwijl Mimi rechtop staat in bed **(kan dat trouwens?)** Angel zegd Mimi lachend ik kan zelf ook wel wakker worden.

* * *

**ik weer dat het kort is maar ik wist ook niet wat ik nog meer moest schrijven.**


	2. roddel of waarheid?

**Ik weet dat mijn vorig hoofdstuk niks voorstelde dus maak ik het goed met een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Hoi of een flirt**

"Hoi Angel", owh hoi carlo zeg ik lachend na dat ik wist waar de stem vandaan kwam, wat heb jij zo voor les? Sneep antwoord hij terwijl hij met me mee loopt jij dan?

Ook weet je nog wel hebben samen toverdranken, o ja waar ook alles is een beetje wazig sinds "het Toverschool toernooi", **(hier is Carlo niet dood gegaan bij het toernooi alleen de herinnering is wazig)** antwoord hij met een grimas op zijn gezicht.

"Pak jullie boeken en sla hem open op bladzijde 176 'hij tikt op het bord met zijn toverstaf '

dit zijn de ingrediënten, voor de prikkelmix ik wil aan het einde van de les jullie drankje op mijn bureau begrepen!" Buldert professor Sneep, "en o ja jullie moeten dit kunnen maken met jullie slijmbal". Vind je niet dat hij gewoon eng aardig doet, ik bedoel hij heeft zelfs de luiken open gelaten fluister ik zachtjes tegen Jasmine,als ik niet beter wist zou ik zeggen dat hij verliefd is. "Juffrouw Heaven en juffrouw Remel zouden jullie zo aardig willen zijn en jullie mond te houden.

En juffrouw Heaven, ik raad u aan er geen salamanderbloed in uw drankje te gieten ik ben bang dat de boel dan nog wel kan ontploffen". Owh sorry professor zeg ik terwijl mijn gezicht begint te gloeien, terwijl de rest van de klas gniffelt.

Op wie denken jullie dan dat hij verliefd is zegt robijn nieuwsgierig terwijl we onze huiswerk maken in de leerlingenkamer. Misschien wel op Anderling, gatver zeggen we alledrie tegelijk!

"Hey Angel heb je al in de ochtendprofeet gekeken"? vraagt Carlo, nee wat is er dan? Nou er staat nogal een interessant nieuwtje in, over Sneep.

Snel pak ik de ochtendprofeet die Carlo in zijn handen heeft, **verhouding op Zweinstein: Severus Sneep voormalige dooddoender die nu toverdranken geeft op Zweinstein heeft een intressante verhouding met Minerava Anderling, wat we hebben gehoord van een geheime bron, we zijn erg benieuwd wat schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus hier aan wil doen. **

**"**Onzin"! Snel kijk ik om en zie Harry Potter staan met een ochtendprofeet in zijn handen, sorry zegd hij met een knalrood gezicht ik uh las het stuk van Sneep en Anderling.

Oke zeg ik lachend zit jij niet bij ons in de klas met verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten? Ja volgens mij wel zegt hij was jij niet diegene die een Vleddervleervloek op Omber sprak, ja dat ben ik inderdaad dat vergeet je niet zo snel als het in je hand staat gekerfd.

Ik weet wat je bedoelt zegt hij lachend maar ik ga terwijl hij wijst naar zijn vrienden, zijn dat niet Hermelien Griffel en Ron wemel?

Vraag ik ja, ja zegt hij ken je hun, nee maar je vergeet niet snel iemand die elke les haar hand opsteekt bij elke vraag, nee dat klopt, maar ik spreek je wel weer doei, doei zeg ik terug. "Zo had jij een onderonsje met de beroemde Harry potter"! Ach Carlo hou je mond, en zo beroemd is hij nou ook weer niet zeg ik geïrriteerd.


	3. Zwadderich en Huppelpuf

"Stilte!" snauwt professor Anderling

"professor?"vraagt casper leonhart "is het echt waar van u en professor Sneep?"

_Ik hoop van niet fluister ik tegen Carlo, "nee alsjeblieft niet nee, een nachtmerrie tegelijk graag" fluisterd hij met een glimlach._

"Meneer leonhart, wees eens verstandig en denk eens na"snauwt professor Anderling met een rood hoofd.

Na de les spannend les van Anderling met extra veel huiswerk voor ieder die iets over de ochtendprofeet zei (vooral Leonhart) lopen Carlo en ik naar waarzeggerij

Was het weer die nachtmerrie over, Voldermort?

"Ssh zeg die naam niet hardop!" Zegt Carlo "en nee het is niet jeweetwel, laat maar zitten het was gewoon een grapje," en hij loopt boos weg.

Waarom is hij nou boos! Ik snap het niet hoor, hij zegt al de hele dag niks de hele dag! Schreeuw ik boos, terwijl ik mijn kussen naar de andere kant van de kamer gooi.

"Laawh helf ff afwlkoeben" probeert Jasmine te zeggen, met haar mond vol chips, (zelf vond ik het al knap dat ze iets kon zeggen.)

"Wat Jasmine bedoelt te zeggen is laat hem maar ff" zegt Robijn sussend, (die echt alles kon verstaan.) Ik bedoel het is voor hem ook niet makkelijk met Harry en zo. Precies zegt Jasmine nadat ze eindelijk haar chips haat door geslikt.

Hoe, wat, hoe bedoel het is vast niet makkelijk voor hem met Harry en zo zeg ik verontwaardigt Harry en ik zijn alleen maar vrienden meer niet!

"Owh kom op Angel! Zegt Robijn, "Harry vind je leuk en het is niet de lelijkste jongen in de school, nou.." mompelt Jasmine zachtjes, nee jij vind Draco al de knapste jongen, of niet soms zeg ik plagend tegen Jasmine met de hoop het onderwerp te kunnen veranderen.

"Wat! Vind jij Draco leuk bedoel je Draco Malfidus? Schreeuwt" Robijn met een raar klank in haar stem, "heb je koorts of zo!" _yes het onderwerp is verandert_

" 1 ken je meer Draco's?" nee ken je meer debielen met zo'n naam mompel ik verontwaardig terwijl Robijn grinnikt"Owh haha lach jij maar tot dat je verliefd word," en ze draait zich om in haar bed

Nee sorry dat hadden we niet moeten zeggen, en ik kruip ook in bed, maar als ik verliefd word, zorg ik er in ieder geval voor dat ik geen debiel kies, fluister ik zachtjes tegen Robijn.

* * *

**dit was het derde hoofdsstuk alweer, heel erg bedankt voor de revieuws heb er veel aan gehad.**


	4. dates en uitwerpsels

"Angel! Wacht even dan loop ik met je mee"

Mag dat wel? Vraag ik terwijl ik mijn tong uitsteek

"Wat bedoel je?"vraagt Harry met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen

Ach laat maar, nu weet ik het zelf niet meer.

Samen lopen we naar de grote zaal, waar ron, Hermelien en Jasmine op ons af komen stormen.

"Harry! Angel"probeert Hermelien te zggen terwijl ze naar adem hapt

Wat is er vraag ik bezorgt, "ja wat?"vraagt Harry

"heb je het al gehoord?" vraagt ze. Hebben we wat gehoord Hermelien we zijn hier net,

"oja sorry was ik even vergeten"

"Wacht maar ik zeg het wel, kijk"zegt Jasmine, "we mogen naar het zweinsveld!"

Wauw echt waar, zeg ik blij maar dat is geweldig! Ja ik weet het zegt ze, oh kijk eens wie daar aankomt zegt ze speels, snel draai ik me om.

"hey Angel, kan ik je spreken onder 4 ogen?" tuurlijk zegt Jasmine, tegen Carlo al voordat ik iets kan zeggen wij gaan al, toch Harry zegt met een waarschuwende toon in haar stem.

"Huh oja natuurlijk"

Samen lopen Harry, Hermelien, Ron en jasmine weg en voordat ik me om draai, kijkt Harry nog even achterdochtig naar Carlo.

Zo wat is er vraag ik dan maar?

"Kijk ik vroeg me zo af, of je met mij naar zweinsveld wil gaan?"

Bedoel je als een date vraag ik terwijl ik voel dat ik rood word?

""uh ja"

Natuurlijk Carlo! zeg ik blij, "Oké, zullen we afspreken in de grote hal?"oké!

Maar ik ga doei Carlo spreek je wel weer

Wauw denk ik terwijl ik naar de bibliotheek loop, dat had ik nou nooit verwacht.

Hij is eigenlijk wel leuk hij heeft die kuiltjes in zijn wangen en zijn ogen zijn zo mooi groen, o nee shit dat zijn Harry's ogen snel wapper ik de gedachte weg.

"zo, zo, zo ik heb altijd al geweten dat modderbloedje een beetje paranoia zijn maar dat had ik niet verwacht," zegt de stem van Draco

Ga toch iemand anders pesten zeg ik kwaad, kan je niks beters verzinnen nu je hulpjes er niet zijn!

"1 noem ons geen hulpjes, Heaeven"

Ach hoe moet ik jullie dan noemen patty vraag ik liefjes, misschien uitwerpsels van een stel door gedraaide trollen?

"dat had je niet moet zeggen"krijst ze!

"Kan je niet tegen de harde waarheid"zegt Harry die er blijkbaar aan kwam lopen?

Stampvoetend lopen, Draco en zijn hulpjes weg, en voor dat ik me omdraai hoor ik Draco nog zeggen: "ik krijg je nog wel Heaven en je vriendjes erbij!"

Dankje voor je hulp Harry zeg ik tegen hem

"geen dank maar ik wou je iets vragen voor dat ik zag dat draco er was"

Wat is er dan?

"nou zou jij met me naar het zweinsveld willen gaan?" vraag Harry onzeker

Oh sorry Harry ik zou dol graag willen maar ik heb al met Carlo afgesproken

"oké, best"en hij loopt boos weg

Harry wacht nou even! schreeuw ik wanhopig en gelukkig blijft hij staan.

Waarom loop je nou weg? vraag ik

"heb je dat dan niet door! Schreeuwt hij boos, ik vind je leuk! Maar laat maar.

En boos loopt hij weer weg en laat mij verbaast achter.

* * *

**dit was alweer hoofdstuk 4 ik wou nog ff zeggen beadankt voor de leuke revieuws., en ik ga proberen zo snel mogelijk tebeginnen met hoofstuk 5**


	5. afsnauwen en temmen

"Nablijven, Juffrouw Heaven"blaft sneep

En waarom dat nou weer? vraag ik boos aan sneep, "omdat u niet oplet en al de hele tijd voor zich uit staart, waarvan ik wet dat u over u vriendje Harry Potter nadenkt"

_Meneer_ Harry is mijn vriendje niet zeg ik terwijl ik de probeer het niet met spot te zeggen, (evergeefs), en ik staar misschien voor me uit omdat u lessen zo saai zijn!

"50 punten aftrek voor ravenklauw" snauwt sneep, en nog eens een week nablijven voor u

Arch! Schreeuw ik op mijn bed. "Oké er is hier duidelijk wat aan de hand", zegt robijn die net binnenkomt lopen "vertel op, Heaven"

Het is gewoon niet eerlijk zeg ik wanhopig Harry is boos op mij omdat hij mij leuk vind en met mij naar het zweinsveld wou gaan terwijl ik al met carlo ga, ik snap gewoon niet wat ik fout doe!

"ja jij hebt zeker een probleem" zegt Robijn die me blijkbaar wil opbeuren, "maar de vraag is vind jij Harry ook leuk?

Ik weet het niet ik bedoel Harry en ik zijn gewoon vrienden meer niet

"dan is het toch duidelijk zeg dat dan tegen Harry, en wees wat aardiger tegen ons"

Sorry mompel ik, "geeft niks joh",zegt Robijn die een arm om me een slaat

Een week geleden kreeg ik het advies van Robijn gekregen en Harry ontloopt me nog steeds, maar, de volgende dag loop ik Harry tegemoet.

Hey Harry kan ik je effe spreken vraag ik

"nou oke wat is er?"vraagt hij

Over wat je zondag zei, zeg ik , en ik weet niet wat ik moet doen ik bedoel ik vind je aardig en zo, maar als vrienden ik vind Carlo leuk, en jouw wil ik graag als vriend houden **(als dat er niet belabberd uitkwam) **is dat oké?

"ik denk dat ik er maar mee moet leven hè"zegt hij na een poosje

Gelukkig zeg ik opgelucht en je huiswerk voor bezweringen al af?

"Nee nog niet maar ik kan het vast wel van hermelien overschrijven."

"tut,tut" zegt Draco gaan we huiswerk overschrijven dat mag niet hè potter 10 pu..

Draco zeg ik liefjes terwijl ik hem onderbreek, je weet toch wel dat ik ook klassenoudste ben, en dat je by the way als klassenoudste, mag je geen punten aftrekken.

"Nee maar ik wel, juffruw Heaven" blaft sneep "10 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw en Griffoendor"

"Ik zei toch dat ik jouw en je vrienden zou krijgen"zegt draco

Boos loop ik weg samen Harry.

* * *

**oke dit is zeker weten het slechtste hoofdstu, maar i vond dat ik moest schrijven )**


	6. verleiding?

Ik, Harry, Carlo, Jasmine en robijn zaten in de bibliotheek rond een grote tafel druk aan het overleggen.

"Ik zeg dat we wraak moeten nemen op Malfidus"zeg ik met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht "mijn wraak zal zoet zijn"

"oké nu even serieus" lacht Jasmine "wat zou Draco echt haten?"

"Modderbloedjes"grapt Harry

"Hahaha heel grappig"zeg ik lachend "maar nu echt serieus, we moeten een echt goed plan hebben, iets wat hij nooit vergeet"

"Ik weet het!"schreeuwt Robijn met triomf uit

"sssshhhhht snauwt madame rommela **(sorry als haar naam fout is geschreven)**

"Jasmine, jij vind of vond Malfidus toch leuk?"vraag ze

"ja maar ik snap hoe dat ons wraak plan kan helpen"

"nou"zegt ze, "morgen gaan we naar het Zweinsveld, iedereen weet dat Malfidus en ze 'vrienden' altijd naar de drie Bezemstelen gaan, nou zorg jij dat je er heel verleidelijk uitziet en zorgt dat Malfidus jouw opmerkt"

"Natuurlijk ik snap hem"zeg ik blij "jij zorgt ervoor dat dracoje leuk gaat vinden, en dat hij een 'modderbloedje'leuk vind is natuurlijk verschrikkelijk, en dan dumpje hem!"

"maar dat is geniaal"zegt Carlo

"m.. m.. maar wie zegt dat ik dat wil" antwoord Jasmine naar een tijdje "Ik bedoel ik vind hem echt leuk".

"Kom op jasmine"zegt Harry verontwaardigt "wil je nou echt met iemand die je 'modderbloedje' noemt"

"nee"mompelt ze "nou goed dan ik doe het"

"geweldig!"zeg ik blij "dat is dan geregelt, nou? Waar wachten jullie nog op?"vraag ik aan Robijn en Jasmine

"wat is er dan?"

"nou"zeg ik "we moeten nog iets verleidelijks uitzoeken, voor Jasmine morgen"

Jasmine en robijn staan op en ik steek mijn arm door die van hun.

"doei jongens"zeg ik vrolijk

Harry en Carlo kijken elkaar aan en mompelen tegelijk "meiden"

Lachend lopen we weg.

"wat vind je van deze dan?"

Jasmine schud met haar hoofd

"die is veel te bloot"zegt ze

"ja hallo hoe wil jij Malfidus dan verleiden in een soepjurk?"

"nee maar wat vind je van dit?"

En ze laat ons een mooie heupbroek zien met een strak topje erbij

"perfect!"gillen robijn en ik "zo kan hij je echt niet weerstaan"

"denk je?"vraagt ze "echt wel meid" antwoord ik

"maar nu moeten we nog iets vinden voor Angel"zegt Jasmine met een valse glimlach

"Onee" schreeuw ik lachend.


	7. heupwiegende boterbier

De volgende dag sta ik helemaal klaar in de grote hal met het setje kleren die Jasmine en Robijn hadden uitgezocht (een heupbroek met een laag uitgesneden trui) wachtend op carlo.

"hèhè je nam ook de tijd hè"zeg ik ongeduldig

"ja sorry, heb je Malfidus al gezien?"vraagt hij

"nee nog niet maar ik kan niet wachten totdat ik zijn gezicht zie, als hij Jasmijn ziet**"**

"als je het over de duivel hebt"mompelt Carlo

Snel draai ik me om en zie Draco met een kwijlende Patty aan zijn arm vast geklemd.

"Wauw"zeg ik verbluft "als ik niet beter wist zou ik toch echt denken dat Patty aan zijn arm zit vast geplakt"

"ja wel een beetje hè"lacht Carlo "zullen we "vraagt hij en hij steekt zijn arm op

"ja graag"antwoord ik.

En lachend lopen we naar buiten.

"Blaise zie jij Patty en de rest al"vraagt Malfidus met op getrokken wenkbrauwen (Angel en Carlo liepen hun net voorbij)

"Nee, wat dan mis je Patty ge kwijl?"

"Niet echt, ze raakt nogal irritant en saai"zegt draco "het is dat ze handig is als hulpje, anders had ik haar gedumpt"

"Haai Draco"

Met een ruk draait Draco zich om en ziet hij Patty staan met een domme glimlach op haar smoel.

"goh"denkt Draco "misschien heeft die 'Heaven' nog wel gelijk, en gaat ze echt op de uitwerpsels van een door gedraaide trol lijken

"oh hoi Patty"antwoord hij afgeleid, "waar bleven jullie?"

"ja ik weet het"kwebbelt Patty met haar bekakte stem "die stomme snul van een Vilder, hield ons weer vast, wegens stinkbommen gooien, in de gangen van die stinkschool"

"echt waar"zegt Blaise terwijl ze verder lopen, "ik snap niet waarom Zweinstein, nog niet gesloten is"

"Mijn vader heeft het al aan de Minister gevraagd, maar die zegt dat Zweinstein echt nodig is"

"hey" fluistert Angel en ze stoot Carlo aan "daar zijn Malfidus en zijn 'vrienden'"

"en daar zit Jasmine" fluistert Carlo terug "Wauw, Draco is gek als hij haar niet lekker vind"

"ja hallo met wie ben je nou uit?'zeg ik verontwaardigt

"sorry, ik bedoel maar dat dit wel moet lukken"

"laat maar"zeg ik "laten we maar zien hoe dit loopt"

"Robijn ik haal nog wat te drinken"zegt Jasmine Hard genoeg zodat Draco het kan horen.

En heupwiegend loop ze naar de balie, snel kijkt ze naar draco, "shit denkt ze hij kijkt niet!"

Met haar boterbier in de hand loopt ze weer naar Robijn.

"Hij ziet me niet staan"zegt ze beteuterd

"wacht maar meid, we gaan het hogere geschut in zetten"zegt Robijn bemoedigend

"jeeh"zegt Patty kattig terwijl ze afkeurend naar Jasmine kijkt "hoe ziet zij er wel niet uit, duidelijk te weinig aandacht.

"stel je aan Patty je zegt het gewoon omdat je jaloers ben op haar lijf"zegt Blaise met glim oogjes die naar Draco kijken

Met een knal rood hooft kijkt Patty de andere kant op

"je hebt toch wel door, dat dat voor jouw is hé"

"wat wat voor mij bedoelt is"vraagt Draco een sluwe glimlach

"jongen doe niet zo achterbaks!"zegt Blaise "je weet echt wel dat dit voor jouw is, en je geniet er gewoon van"

"ja dus"zegt Draco terwijl hij opstaat "wat moet ik dan doen, het straal negeren"

"nee"zegt Blaise hoofdschuddend "dat wil niet me zulk soort kleren" en lachend lopen ze de drie bezemstelen uit.

* * *

**heel erg bedankt voor de leuke revieuws i luf jullie! het kan zijn dat ik eens niet meer schrijf maar dat komt omdat mijn vader zodig van adsl moest veranderen ( met luid protest van mij) dus haak dan niet af(**


	8. bijna

"nou hier zijn we dan"zegt Carlo

"ja"zeg ik terwijl ik tegen het schilderij aan leun "bedankt voor de leuke middag, jammer dat het plan met Draco mislukt is"

"hé kijk een uit waar je loopt!"schreeuwt Carlo tegen een leerling die hem duwt terwijl hij er langs ons rent

En plotseling besefte ik dat hij wil heel dichtbij stond, en hij blijkbaar ook, hij keek alle kanten op totdat zijn ogen de mijne zagen, en zijn gezicht al dichterbij kwam en voor dat onze lippen elkaar aanraakte.

"uche, uche"

"wat snauw ik!" terwijl ik nog steeds in Carlo's ogen kijk "nog nooit gehoord van privacy!"

"jawel, juffrouw Heaven maar als leraar heb ik het recht om er iets van te zeggen om in het openbaar te zoenen op school"

"oja natuurlijk professor Sneep"zeg ik met een hoofd als een ontplofte tomaat

"wij gaan al weg professor"stamelt Carlo

"dat dacht ik al en 20 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw en Huppelpuf"

"maar- maar dat is niet eerlijk!"schreeuw ik boos uit

"u gaat er niet over wat eerlijk is en oneerlijk, prettige avond nog verder"

"Arch!"schreeuw ik uit

"auww, hoe komt die vloer nou ik een keer zo nat"zegt een leerling verontwaardigt

"rustig nou maar" zegt Carlo terwijl hij een arm om me heen slaat, "maar ik heb een vraagje?"

"stel maar"zeg ik nieuwsgierig

"hoe kom jij aan je naam Angel? Ik bedoel het is niet echt een naam die je overal tegen komt"

"nou.."zeg ik "het duurde bij mijn ouders heel lang voordat ze mij kregen, en toen mijn moeder zwanger was, werd ik een maand te vroeg geboren, en toen ik naar een 5 uur durende bevalling eindelijk geboren was zag ze dus een wit licht, en zo ben ik aan de naam 'Angel' gekomen"zegt ik met een grote zucht

"wauw"zegt Carlo verbluft "over een verhaal gesproken

"haha"zeg ik lachend "maar ik moet gaan doei"en ik kus hem op zijn wang

"doei"zegt Carlo en hij raakt zijn wang aan.

"En hoe was het?"vragen Jasmine en Robijn "hebbenjulliegezoent?" vragen ze nog een keer met een gigantische snelheid

"nee"zeg ik met een serieus gezicht "maar het zou handiger zijn als je ook zou adem halen als je praat, dan verstaat een mens je een beetje"

"jaja"zegt Robijn ongeduldig "maar was het leuk?"

"ja best wel"antwoord ik twijfelend ik had maar besloten dat ik niet zou vertellen over sneep,Carlo en de duwende leerling

"maar hoe zit dat nou met Draco?"zeg ik "waarom lukte het plan niet"

"Dokter er is hoop"zegt Jasmine met een dramatische stem "Draco heeft hersens en is slimmer dan we dachten"

"oké maar hij zag me niet staan" zegt Jasmine met een zielig gezichtje

"nee Draco niet"zegt Robijn met een plagend gezicht "maar zijn vriend Zabini wel"

"Robijn"schreeuw ik lachend "je bent gewoon jongens gek"

"niet jongens gek"zegt ze "ik hou van ze maar ben niet gek!"

* * *

**sorry dat het zo lang duurde maar ik kon maar niet uploaden ( heel erg bedankt voor de leuke revieuws D**


	9. onzichtbare les boeken

"hey, is het plan gelukt"vraagt Harry terwijl we naar bezweringen lopen

"nee, hij is slimmer dan we dachten, dus we moeten het nu onder de lessen proberen" antwoord ik

"en hoe wil je dat gaan doen?"

"gewoon zoals meisjes het altijd doen"zeg ik terwijl ik mijn nagels check

"aha, en hoe doen meisjes dat dan?"

"nou als het om jongens gaat en die willen ze echt, zijn er drie dingen: flirten, vleien, en uitdagen"zeg ik simpel

"oké ik denk dat ik dat maar aan jullie meiden overlaat"zegt hij bedenkelijk

"goed plan"zeg ik en geef hem een schouderklopje "heb jij mijn bezwering boeken gezien?"vraag ik terwijl ik mijn tas doorzoek

"Nee wat dan?"

"niks laat maar ik denk dat ik ze vergeten ben, wil jij tegen Banning zeggen dat ik mijn boeken ophaal!" zei ze voor dat ze wegrende.

"_Ik weet toch zeker, dat ik die boeken in mijn tas had gedaan" _dacht ik bij mezelf

"maar Draco wat je ga je nou doen, met die trut van een Jasmine?", met die kraste een stem in de gang

"Weet ik veel"snauwde hij "ik zie wel"

"nou"jammerde Patty

Plotseling zag ik Draco de gang in lopen, en voor dat ik me kon verstoppen had hij me al gezien

"Wat sta jij nou te kijken, Heaven heb je nog nooit zo'n knappe kop gezien?"

"Tuurlijk wel"snauw ik "die van mijn broertje van 2 als hij net ijs heeft gehad, dan heeft hij net zo'n grote bruine vlek rond zijn mond als hij er 1 hebt over het hele gezicht" **(pffffff, over een irritante zin gesproken :P) **

en snel loop ik door om mijn boeken te pakken enga weer terug naar de les en vertel Harry alles.

* * *

**sorry dat eht zo lang duurde want ik heb het nogal druk met mijn andere verhaal en met school, dus vandaar het korte hoofdstuk**

**nog bedankt voor alle leuke revieuws, dus druk alsjeblieft op dat mooie mooie knopje hieronder :P**


	10. Jasmine doet haar zegje

"Loop nou naar hem toe"

"Nee dat valt veel te veel op!"

"Niet waar ga nu nou"

"Oké rustig maar ik ga al"

"goed zo en shaken met die heupen He"

"jaja"

"Hè Draco"en Blaise stoot Draco aan "Wat je hoeft me echt niet aan te stoten voor elke meisje die jij leuk vind, want dan lig ik zo in het ziekenhuis"

"Nee dat is het niet"zei Blaise terwijl hij met glimmende oogjes ergens naar keek "het is die Jasmine weer"

"Oké rustig lopen en wiegen met die heupen, ligt het aan mij of zijn die hakken zo hoog" dacht Jasmine terwijl ze langzaam op Draco afliep

"en ga je nog op haar afstappen?"vroeg Blaise terwijl Jasmine al dichterbij kwam

"Misschien wel, ik heb een perfect plan"zei Draco langzaam

"Oké het is nu of nooit"dacht Jasmine zenuwachtig ze nu stond nu vlak voor Draco

"Hoi"probeerde ze verleidelijk te zeggen

"Hey lekkerding"antwoordde Blaise voor dat Draco het kon doen

Jasmine gaf hem 1 van haar beste vuurspuunde ogen

"autch"zei Blaise en hij zette zijn vinger op het puntje van z'n tong en dan na op zijn dijen en zei "tssssssssssssssh"

"brandblusser nodig"snauwde Jasmine naar hem "Ik zal je met rust later Blaise anders blijft er niks meer van je over"beet ze hem weer toe "doei Draco"voegde ze er liefjes aan toe

"Wacht even"zei Draco "heb je zin om met mij naar het zweinsveld te gaan"

"bedoel je die Zaterdag over 3 week?"

"Ja die"zei Draco

"is goed, ik zie je in de grote hal"zei jasmine en met een grote glimlach liep ze weg

"Vind je haar echt leuk?"vroeg Blaise nieuwsgierig

"Wat denk je zelf"antwoordde Draco

"dat het bij je plan hoort" zei hij lachend

"precies, met jouw kan ik praten"lachte Draco gemeen

En lachend liepen ze weg.

"En is het je geluk?"vroeg ik hoopvol aan Jasmine die eindelijk was terug gekomen

"Ja"zei ze blij "de Zaterdag over 3 week ga ik met hem naar het Zweinsveld"

"Jeah"gilde ik

En ik pakte Jasmine's hand en die van Robijn, en begon als gek op en neer te springen, en Jasmine en Robijn dede na een poosje mee.

* * *

**ik kwam er dus achter dat angel op pagina 2 stond, dat pikte ik niet en heb een hoofdstuk gemaakt(A)**

**en zie dat mooie knopje met go erop staan? druk er maar eens op dan krijg je een hele leuke verrasing P**


End file.
